RP Away
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Xyla & Axelle are two RP-ing fangirls that are obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. What'll happen when they see the real thing? May contain craziness & a bit of author-morphing-charas-from-story. No pairing hints!:P  the way they talk will be changed in chap 4
1. An RP Gone Wild

**Hello everyone! I have put a brief desciption of the two introduced characters before the chapter starts. These will change as the story progresses. Also, this is very much based off of real life, because I do RP with my friend, and we do call each other Xyla and Axelle.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned KH, there would be a game that had characters being able to do this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xyla<strong>

**Age: 13**

**B-day: March 3rd**

**Hair: Brown, a little past shoulder blades**

**Eyes: A blue-green hazel, needs glasses**

**Past: Met Axelle in Journalism one year, and found out she likes anime. They became good friends the next year after they found they both love Kingdom Hearts.**

**Name: Axelle**

**Age:14**

**B-day: December 18th**

**Hair: Dirty blonde**

**Eyes: A Pretty Blue**

**Past: Look at Xyla's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

**An RP gone wild**

* * *

><p>So it was a day like any other, same old, same old, RP-ing with my friend. We were cracking up at each other's witty remarks. My friend, whom is called Axelle in our Rps, was coming up with the funniest ideas, as I had none.<p>

Axelle: So, Xyla, what are you going to do with that new key blade.

Me, Xyla: Hmmmm… OPEN A PORTAL TO OUR WORLD FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!

Axelle: (haha, nice) Cool!

A new text popped um soon after Axelle's text. It had a strange number.

468-48-636674933

Now that's not something you see everyday! I decided to figure out if it was some sort of thing like 1-800-EMPIRE or whatever. This is what I got.

Got-It-Memorized

I didn't open the text yet. Instead, I ran over to Axelle's house, which was a few blocks away from mine. By the time I got there, I was completely out of breath. I rang the doorbell, and basically, spammed it.

Axelle :"What- Xyla?" (We got used to our nicknames fast. Shut up. I can hear you thinking.)

Xyla :"Text… Got it memorized… Random… AIR!" *blurts out*

Axelle :"A text, random got it memorized, and air?" *what the heck look*

Xyla :"No… A text… from… Got it memorized… I need… AIR!"

Axelle :"Come on, I'll get you some water." *rolls eyes*

Xyla :"Thanks…"

After my chugging of multiple glasses of water, I explained the strange number. Her eyes widened.

Axelle :"Open it!"

Xyla: "B-but Axelle…" *nervous face*

Axelle : "OPEN. IT." O.O *puts her face close to mine for intimedation*

Xyla : O.O "Okay!" *pulls up text message*

That text only said four words that meant so much.

We are coming. ~Axel~

We gave each other a long, quiet stare. Then the fangirling started.

Axelle : "WE'RE MEETING AXEL!"

Xyla : "OMGOMGOMGOMG- Wait, how do we know this is the real Axel we're talking about here?"

Axelle : "I can feel it! IT'S HIM!" *excited* :D

Xyla: _'I almost think it's just some weird dude… but I feel something too. Like when it feels like your stomach drops, but only, it was as if my body was vibrating when I thought of Axel coming.'_

_**Ding-Dong**_

Axelle ran to the door, and opened it before I could tell her to look out the window first. But that was not needed, as we both knew who we would see standing there.

Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	2. A New Experiance, A New Person

**Okay, Here's the second chapter. Axelle's being imaptient with me right now, so It's not espacially long. Oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**A new Experience, A new Person**

* * *

><p><em>Axelle ran to the door, and opened it before I could tell her to look out the window first. But that was not needed, as we both knew who we would see standing there.<em>

_Axel._

* * *

><p>We stared in awe. I did my best not to freak out. Now THAT was hard!<p>

Axel :"Um, Excuse me, I'm looking for Xyla?"

Xyla (Me) : "Um, Uh, You're looking at her."

Axelle : *Shows no anger in face, only excitement- Shows ONLY Jealousy in eyes, hinted with excitement*

Axel : "I was ordered by a certain… Nobody… That I was to take Xyla and Axelle to Twilight Town to be… checked."

Xyla : "Really? I can't wait!"

Axelle: *Only emotion she now knows is excitement… and fangirl-ish love.*

Axel : "Alright then, get your things- not a lot though, Dark Corridors are hard to make with a lot of stuff going through. Got it Memorized?"

Axelle and Xyla : *slight nosebleed, before sudden panic*

Xyla : "HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY PARENTS AND SISTER?"

Axelle : "HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY MOM, DAD, STEP-MOM, LITTLE SISTER, BABY SISTER, AND STEP-BROTHERS?"

Axel : "Don't worry, I've got it covered. See, I was told that I have to pretend that you two won a scholarship to a rich school called Nevwas Castle in Nevwas City, in England. Nevwas isn't on any maps, since it's a small city and an academy. You two must come today, on orders from Headmaster Xemnas."

Xyla: "… It's believable, I'll give it that. Clever too."

Axelle: "My parents will totally buy that. I get good grades."

Axel : "Great. Now hurry up, call your parents or whatever, get your stuff. Oh, and if you pass, you won't need too many outfits. We'll provide your 'uniforms'."

So Axelle and I went into her room that she shared with her sister. I packed her things and she told her mom, as I was too nervous to talk to any of my friends parents. Ever. Soon after, we ran over to my house, both slightly out of breath, well, except for Axel. Axelle packed my stuff while Axel and I explained to my parents. After THAT we all walked a few blocks away and down an ally. The Dark Corridor was waiting for us, and we walked through.

It was pitch black. Not a single light had ever been light in such a place, in a place so blank. It was as if the walls were glowing with unseen darkness. Axel's voice rang out.

Axel : "Stay calm and walk forward. It may seem a bit… scary, in your case, but once you're used to it, it's nothing.

I put one hand out in front of me, the other to the side. I felt a wall on my left, but it felt like rubber, as if my hand could go through if I put too much pressure on it. I blinked a few times as something got in my eyes. No, wait, not in my eyes, I was seeing light. Once we made it through, I sighed happily. We were out, alive and well. I looked up at the sky, using my arm as a shield.

Axelle : "Xyla? Is that you? Whoa, you look different!"

Xyla : *turns to Axelle's voice, only to see a different person standing there* "Huh?"

Axelle : "DUDE! YOU'RE THAT ONE OC LADY!"

Xyla : "SO ARE YOU!"

The next few minutes we spent examining ourselves. We both were way different.

Axel : "If you ladies are done checking yourselves out, as your new Nobody forms, your 'Headmaster' would like to see you."

We both took a deep breath and followed Axel to meet our new 'Headmaster.'

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xyla- Nobody Form<strong>

**Age: 13**

**B-day: March 3rd**

**Hair: Brown, Blonde-streaked hair, that falls just above her waist**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: Same as Roxas**

**Name: Axelle**

**Age: 14**

**B-day: December 18th**

**Hair: Black, Half-way down back (last time it was a little bit less than past shoulder blades)**

**Eyes: A light-dark changing Purple**

**Height: An inch or two taller than Xyla**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it Axelle! Reviews are welcomed and <em>ENCOURAGED!<em>**

**VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	3. First Visit

**Helllllllooooooooo~~~! I have another rushed chapter for my dear friend, of whom Axelle is based on and her little sister who also like's the story. Big thanks to you two for keeping me on task and feeling gulity all day for not typing anything until it was dark out. You two keep this living. ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I own KH?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**First Visit**

* * *

><p><em>Axel : "If you ladies are done checking yourselves out, as your new Nobody forms, your 'Headmaster' would like to see you."<em>

_We both took a deep breath and followed Axel to meet our new 'Headmaster.'_

* * *

><p>We both took a good, long look around us, to realize that we were in Twilight Town, right by Pence and his friends' usual spot. Axel was already way ahead of us, so the two of us had to run to catch up.<p>

Our trio stopped in a clearing, where a tall, hooded person stood.

Oh goody. Xemnas.

Axel : "Hey, Xemnas, I brought the girls!"

Xemnas turned around, and took off his hood, "Good. Axelle. Xyla. Now is the time for your Nobody names to be assigned."

Xyla : "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa. We already have our Nobody names!"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

Axelle : "She means, my name is really Lealle. With an X in it I can change it to Axelle. Xyla's name is Alyand with an X it's Xyla."

Xemnas : "… Fine. Axel, take them to the Castle. Show them to their rooms, and give them their robes."

Axel : "Got it. C'mon guys!"

Axelle and I glanced at each other, then shouted while walking away, "BYE MANSEX!"

Xemnas glared daggers into our backs as we nervously ran.

Axel had a huge grin on his face as we came to the Dark Corridor, "That was good. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Then again, you should respect your superior."

We just smiled back. "We know. We're just playing around!"

Axel gave a us a stern look. "I'm not kidding. If you do that. You'll get yourself turned into a Dusk."

I watched Axelle's face go sheet white, while I stayed a stone. I felt my stomach fall though.

Axel : "C'mon, let's RTC- Return to Castle."

Axel opened the Dark Corridor and walked in. Afraid of losing him, I practically jumped in. I was instantly shrouded in the pitch blackness. I silently cursed at my stupidity. I walked, as I had before, with one had in front and one to the side. I felt something in front of me this time. It was cloth. I whispered,

"Axel, that you?"

I received a sudden stop and shushing as a response. Then we kept going. By the time we were out, I nearly collapsed. There was something about going through there more than once that wore me out. Axelle seemed refreshed, surprisingly.

Axel beckoned us to follow him. He went left, right, left, left, straight, right, right, up, straight, up again, left, left, straight, right, down, right, left, um… then… he went… Huh? I felt dizzied by the pure maze-like halls.

Axel stopped and turned to us, "Xyla, Axelle, you two are going to have tyo share a room for now. Demyx was the one who said that we had two spare rooms. I think he meant one huge one. Go ahead and 'explore your new room, I'll be back later with dinner."

"Thank you. Axel!" I called, while Axelle ran in and started fangirling out.

"XYLA, IT'S PERFCT, THERE'S TWO QUEEN BEDS! AND THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOFFFFFTTTTT!"

I laughed at my friend, slowly walking in. She had already claimed the right side of the large room. There was enough room inbetween the two queen beds, which were against the walls, that about 4 more queens could fit, headboard to backboard.

I went over to the wardrobe on my side and put in my clothes. I had about 4 outfits, and 2 different sets of pajama's, plus there were 3 coats, 3 pairs of black pants, and 2 pairs of shoes. I tried the shoes on, and they fit perfectly. I put my sneakers back on, and closed the wardrobe. I walked over to the bedside table, in which was a drawer, and put in said drawer my I-Pod and cell phone.

I walked over to a bookcase and set down three novels, a notebook, and my diary in it. There was also two blank diaries, which I presumed were for us to write down our experiences.

No doubt it would be read.

At that point all I had left was my DSi and Kingdom Heart games. I took my charger and went to search the room for a plug…

* * *

><p><strong>Axelle's POV<strong>

I quickly finished unpacking my things. Sighing, I jumped onto my bed, with my arms spread far. I blew air into my bangs. I'm bored. I hopped off my bed and walked over to the bookcase. There were a few thing's of Xyla's in it already, but there were two, nearly identical diaries. I took them both and sat back down on my bed to examine them.

One had a Heartless symbol on the front and the Keyblade on the back. The other had the famous Kingdom Hearts heart on the front, and a blank back, but the corners were covered with a shiny silver-colored metal. The covers were the same gray-blue as the castle.

The Heartless-Keyblade diary had a pretty swirl decal on all the pages on the corners, in a sliver ink. The other had a flowering gold keyblade decal.

I couldn't chose.

Thankfully, Xyla chose for me when she walked over and swipped the KH heart cover diary. I shrugged. That was done. I realized that I didn't have a pen though, so I asked Xyla, who had both the pens that came with the books. I took the gold-ink pen, while she kept the silver ink pen. A knock sounded at the door, and I ran and opened it.

There stood Axel. I tried not to fan girl drool, and with a glance at Xyla she had the same thought.

"Okay, I have a pizza, don't blame me, it was… well, it was my choise for dinner today, so yeah, blame me." Axel said, spinning a few pizza boxes on his finger-tips, while holding plates in the other hand. He set it down and we ate 'til we dropped. Literally. Xyla fell onto her bed. I lied down instead of actually falling, but I still dropped. I clutched my stomach and groaned.

I ate WAY too much. Xyla's responding groan made me think that she did the same thing. Axel laughed and pulled the blankets over me, then over Xyla too.

"I'll be back for you two tomorrow. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked.

"Mhm gom in memrnind." Us two murmured into our pillows. I willed myself to sleep away my stomach-ache.

"Haha, goodnight."

Soon after, my black dreams started for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xyla- Nobody Form<strong>

**Age: 13**

**B-day: March 3****rd**

**Hair: Brown, Blonde-streaked hair, that falls just above her waist**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: Same as Roxas**

**Magic Type: ?**

**Weapon Type: ?**

**Name: Axelle- Nobody Form**

**Age: 14**

**B-day: December 18****th**

**Hair: Black, Half-way down back**

**Eyes: A light-dark changing Purple**

**Height: An inch or two taller than Xyla**

**Magic Type: ?**

**Weapon Type: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Thank you Axelle! Review please.<strong>

**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	4. Discoveries

**Hello once again! I have changed how the characters are talking as someone pointed out that it is technically against the rules. Eheheheh... well, it isn't that bad. Thank you Axelle, again, for making me feel guilty about not typing!**

**DISCLIAMER: Really?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Discoveries**

* * *

><p><strong>Axelle's POV<strong>

"_Haha, goodnight."_

_Soon after, my black dreams started for the first time._

I was running. It was night… and I was running. I could see my breath turn into clouds of steam. I… I don't know what I was running from. All I knew was that I had to get away, and fast. My legs suddenly felt tired as a strange glowing darkness engulfed them. I didn't stop. Instead, I threw my hand backwards and shouted something in a language I don't know. I felt power gather and fly out of my palm. I could feel tears start, and I let them flow. By now, all I wanted was to get away from what was chasing me. I slowly felt curiosity take over my mind. What _was_ I running from? I felt in my heart that I couldn't risk a glance. But… I couldn't help it. I flipped my head around, and saw-

I sat up in my bed and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. I was coved in cold sweat and I was panting. Not only that, but my stomachache came back and I instantly regretted sitting up. It wasn't as bad as it was before though. I crept out of my bed and walked over to a mirror in the corner on my side of the room. I examined my new self- new, long, and sleek black hair that was frizzed from my nightmare, shade-changing purple eyes, pale skin instead of my old tan. My cheeks were flushed from my heart's constant pounding.

I crawled back into bed, suddenly overcome by weariness, and fell asleep, to only have a blank dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Xyla's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, still tired from sleep. I yawned, sitting up in my bed. I realized suddenly that I was in someone else's bed, in a strange room, in a strange place. A few seconds later, the events from the day before came rushing back to me.

I got up carefully, and changed my clothes. I was wearing one of the coats, but with a pair of jeans underneath. I have to show a little bit of my somebody-ness, right? I slipped on my trusty sneakers and tiptoed over to Axelle's side of the room. Her hair was in her face and she was hugging her blanket. Her face had a little bit of sweat on it. I poked her, and she, well, she gave her usual reaction to being woken up.

She slapped me. Of course, I slapped her back and she started asking,

"Wha-? You didn't spend the night? Where are we?"

I poked her again and said, "Remember, Axel, and Xemnas?"

"Oh. Yeah. I can't get up, help me." She muttered, throwing her arms in the air.

"I don't know if I want to help someone who slaps me every time I wake her up." I whined. She just flung her arms in circles and went, 'Nyaaaah!' as her reply. Sighing, I pulled her upright. She got herself actually out of bed, and walked over to her wardrobe, and got changed. She kept her jeans too, but wore the standard shoes.

A few minutes later, Axel knocked on the door. "Hey, wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

"We are up!" Axelle snapped. We went outside and followed Axel.

"SOMEONE'S not a morning person. Better get used to it." Axel promptly received a smack on the head from our night owl. He shrugged, as if nothing happened.

"Welcome to the dining hall!" He announced as we came into a large room, with tables scattered everywhere. There were enough tables that no one had to sit together, 16 in all. He showed us where the kitchen is, and how to order.

"Luxord, the gambler he is, actually lost a bet a few months ago. Everyone used to have to make their own food, but now he works as a chef before and after missions. You can also order take-out, and Xigbar will use his space-portal powers to get it."

"The bet was…?" Axelle asked.

"I was getting to that. Luxord and Xigbar against me and Demyx. The bet was that winner gets to order whatever they want for a week, loser has to cook. You won if you kill 100 heartless with only magic. Demyx and I had the advantage, and we won. We even had to help those two when they were surrounded! They were loyal to the bet, I'll give them that."

I laughed a little and ordered some waffles. Axelle ordered the same thing, and within 15 minutes we had a ton of waffles! We ate slowly this time, being careful for our stomachs. We finished quickly and followed Axel to what I would call the living room. Demyx was playing his sitar on the couch and Vexen was being a creepy scientist. We walked over to Saix, and Axel said,

"So, I know that I'm with them, Xemnas told me, but what's the mission?"

Saix spoke with a deep, scary-sounding voice, "You are to help the aquire their weapons."

"Right, right. Okay girls, we're going to Twilight Town." He said. He opened the Dark Corridor, and we went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Axelle's POV<strong>

I walked into the Dark Corridor and kept walking. It wasn't that dark. I could see clearly, as if it was only nighttime. I looked over to Xyla, who looked like she was walking blind. She had her hand on Axel's hood, and the other on the wall. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder and she flinched, getting tense, and whispered,

"A-Axelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay… Good." I felt her relax.

"It's not that dark in here." I said. She turned to me and said,

"What do you mean? It's pitch black!"

"No, no it's not." I said. She shook her head.

"Then you've got, like night vision or something!" She whispered. I saw Twilight Town up ahead. I guided her out. Axel said,

"Okay, this is how it works. To summon your weapon, you must call it within yourself. You have to search for that power within you. If you focus on a memory, it can help. Axelle, why don't you try it first?"

I took a deep breath. I backed away as Axel instructed what to do. I closed my eyes, and thought back to when I felt that power grow in my hand, in my nightmare. I focused on that, and thought about what I said. I thought about whispering it, when I felt an even stronger power grow in both my palms. I focused on the new power, and willed it to take a shape. I opened one eye to see a dark light gathering. I opened both my eyes in awe as it finished.

In my hands were two daggers. One stopped abruptly half-way through the blade, and the tip had a keyhole in it. The other went into a shaped point. Again, if you look at the tip, you would see a shape like a key. The hilts were like a Keyblade's, but thinner, and purple. The blades were silver.

"Well done! Now, why don't you see what it can do?" Axel clapped and smiled at my acheivment. I smiled back. I examined my daggers more, then I put the tip of the key-shaped one into the keyhole. A shield came up around me, made of dark light, the same light that glowed when I summoned the daggers.

"I'll test your shield!" Axell called. His summoned his Chakrams and hit the shield multiple times, then he used fire on it.

"Very good. Now close the shield and 'sheathe' your daggers." Axel ordered. I took the dagger out and willed them to go away. They disappeared in a flash.

"Xyla, now it's your turn."

She winked as she came forward.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xyla- Nobody Form<strong>

**Age: 13**

**B-day: March 3****rd**

**Hair: Brown, Blonde-streaked hair, that falls just above her waist**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: Same as Roxas**

**Magic Type: ?**

**Weapon Type: ?**

**Name: Axelle- Nobody Form**

**Age: 14**

**B-day: December 18****th**

**Hair: Black, Half-way down back**

**Eyes: A light-dark changing Purple**

**Height: An inch or two taller than Xyla**

**Magic Type: ?**

**Weapon Type: Lock n' Key daggers**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all liked it! Reviews are more than welcomed, they are greatly wanted. LOL<strong>

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


End file.
